The present invention relates to floor cleaning machines and also to the floor cleaning pad assemblies for the machines.
In the past it has been known to position the floor cleaning machine on top of the cleaning pad and then to rotate the pad on the floor about a vertical axis. However, this design requires a great deal of motive power. Additionally, due to the swirling action of the pad across the floor the floor cleaning machines in the past have not been very maneuverable. Further, the prior art floor cleaning machines would swirl the dirtied cleaning fluid radially out from the entire circumference of the pad thereby making subsequent collection of the dirtied fluid difficult.